1. Related Technical Fields
Related fields include methods of correcting traffic information data, apparatus for correcting traffic information data, and traffic information data structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-148067, discloses a navigation method including accumulating received traffic information, date and time, and day of the week, and finding a shortest route or calculating a required period with the aid of the accumulated data.
In the aforementioned navigation method, however, the received traffic information is not always correct. The information may be intermingled with abnormal data such as a link travel times having unexpected values. Furthermore, utilization of such accumulated data, including the abnormal data, causes inconvenience, such as, a decrease in the reliability of route search.